


Ale Soaked Confessions

by Janebutts



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Morning After, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janebutts/pseuds/Janebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mage Inquisitor Andromeda Trevelyan is determined to catch the eye of her handsome ex-templar commander, Cullen Rutherford. Luckily, she discovers that ale loosens tongues and trousers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War Council

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and chat with me at roller-grrrl.tumblr.com!!

Dawn shone brightly through the colored glass of her quarters. Deep reds and golds reflected off every shiny surface, Orlesian lions decorated the windows. Trevelyan blinked sleepily into the rising sun, stretched out her sore limbs and ruffled her unruly auburn hair. She had spent the last week rigorously training in Skyhold, working to harden the body made soft from years in the Circle. Today was finally a day to rest though, to let her body recover before venturing back out to Orlais with her companions to investigate the Emerald Graves. She knew from her studies that the Graves were supposedly beautifully lush and green, filled with old Elven history and artifacts. 

She felt almost sad that Solas was not slated to travel with her, as she knew he could offer much regarding the interesting objects and locations her party was sure to discover. Andromeda always enjoyed traveling with her fellow mages, but she knew a party of four mages could do little against a horde of red templars; a group of villainous men and women who knew exactly how to strike a mage down. She knew it was better to travel with the Seeker and the Iron Bull, along with her favorite dwarven storyteller.

The creak of a door and the sound of slippered feet alerted Andromeda to the fact that it was truly time to start her day, as the servants have begun to bring up her breakfast and a basin of warm water. She sighed and rolled her sore body out of the canopied bed, much too large for one person, a fact she had noted on lonelier nights. Going from circle mage, to apostate, to Inquisitor, had not changed the fact that no one seemed to look at her like a woman. No, it was as though she were only a weapon or something to be feared. She wrapped herself tightly in a silky dressing robe before greeting her servants as they quickly went to work preparing the room.

“Thank you, Leila.” Trevelyan mumbled to the lithe elf girl, who was artfully arranging a breakfast of black Antivan coffee, assorted fruits, and oats on the inquisitor's desk. “That will be all. Please send a runner to my advisors to alert them of a war council meeting today at noon.”

“At once, your Worship. “ Leila replied, before scurrying down the stairs with the other servants who had busied themselves readying the basin for the Inquisitor to wash in. The room had been filled with the scent of vanilla from the fragrant water and the strong coffee, making Andromeda feel warm and relaxed. Shedding her dressing robe, Andromeda soaked a washcloth in the vanilla scented water before wiping herself down, across her face and down her bare chest, making sure to hit the spots on her body that she noticed accumulate the scent of a hard day's work in the training fields. Her time training and travelling in the sun has reflected on her complexion and hair, causing the freckles on her cheeks and shoulders to darken and her hair to shine copper when both had previously been pale from long hours studying by candle light. Growing up in a noble family and fairly close to Antiva had its perks, as she still remembered how to paint kohl on her eyelids and lashes to make her hazel eyes bright against her pale, freckled face.

As a fairly rebellious mage in the circle of Ostwick, known for her sharp tongue and the way she would roll her eyes, she’d always had an eye for the strapping young Templars. Especially the dutiful, religious ones. “Stay away from the red headed one.” The senior Templars would whisper to the fresher men when their eyes would linger too long on Trevelyan’s waist length auburn hair or her kohl darkened lashes. “That one will get you in trouble.”

Now, she had her eye on a strapping ex-templar, and she didn't have the fear of tranquility holding her back anymore.

Trevelyan dressed herself in an emerald tunic with sleeves leafed with gold and leather trousers that also bore the golden leaves. She sat down at her desk to pull on her boots, glancing over the reports Leliana had send in the night. She stirred a finger in her coffee absentmindedly, heating the coffee with her magic to an acceptable temperature before taking a sip. The sun had fully risen now, and the coffee helped to wake up Andromeda’s sleepy brain and muscles. She planned on visiting with her companions before the war council, and hopefully a quick visit to her favorite Commander’s tower. 

She knew her feelings were unrequited. She could tell by the way he avoided her eyes when they spoke, the way he flushed at her unprofessional attempts at flirting, the way he tensed from the softest or quickest of her touches. Maybe he was still wary of mages, despite having left the order. 

Andromeda considered herself a relatively talented seductress, despite never lying with a man. It was, perhaps, her favorite hobby in the Circle, watching the young, dutiful Templars blush and squirm at the way she swung her hips and brushed her fingertips across their breastplates as she walked by. She supposed she will just have to try harder to catch the eye of stoic and dutiful Commander Rutherford. 

With that thought, Trevelyan gathered her notes and shoved them into her small side satchel, and made her way down stairs. 

 

“ … And that is how I saw it in the Fade.” Solas finally finished, staring off into the distance behind Trevelyan's head as if a spirit had caught his attention. 

“Solas, you know I enjoy your tales, but sometime you are just too long winded.” Andromeda sighed, pushing herself up from the desk she was supporting herself on. Solas tsk’ed while making himself very interested in a tome on his desk. 

“Is Solas being an awful bore again? I don't see why you indulge him, Inquisitor!” Dorian called out from the balcony above, a smirk plastered on his mustached face. 

Andromeda laughed and called back. “Oh Dorian, I find Solas’ talks of the fade very interesting, his field of study was discouraged in my Circle.” 

Dorian rolled his eyes and waved off Trevelyan in his flamboyant fashion. “You southern mages, I don't know how you didn't rebel sooner.” He replied before backing away from the edge to presumably return to his chair in the alcove. 

Solas’ eyes slightly traveled up to look at Trevelyan over the tome. “It is pleasant to know I am at least a small bit appreciated here.”

Trevelyan flashed the elf a small smile and a nod before rising from her seat. “If you would excuse me, Solas, I have other matters to attend to.” She was positive it was getting close to at least 11:30, and she has yet to see the Commander. 

“ Oh, yes!” The Tevinter mage called out again from above. “I'm sure you and our dear Commander have some very pressing matters to attend to!”

Damned Vint! Andromeda thought as she blushed and hurried her way out to the overpass. Way to call me out in front of practically all the mages in Skyhold. She groaned as she thought of Leliana, up in her keep with all her ravens, surely catching the tone of Dorian’s voice. She is just going to have a field day with that one. Our beloved Herald of Andraste, our Inquisitor, a mage pining after the ex-templar Commander of the Inquisition. Great.

Cullen was bent over his desk as usual, focusing hard on whatever he was working on. He did not startle when Trevelyan opened the door though, only straightened himself as soon as he noticed her making her way towards his desk.

“Ah, Inquisitor!” He said in that damned charming voice of his. “I was not expecting to see you until our war council. I was just finishing up on the topics I plan on discussing.” 

Andromeda noticed that he was not meeting her eye, and that he busied his hands with tidying his desk of his ink well and quills. 

“Is there uh…” Cullen trailed, as he had just locked his golden eyes with her hazel ones and looked away quickly. “Something I can help you with, Inquisitor?”

Yes there is, Ser Rutherford, Andromeda thought, you could help me out of these trousers. Of course, she wouldn't dare say that out loud, for fear she would be thrown off the walls of Skyhold, never to be seen again.

“I was just checking to make sure my runner had made it to you, to alert you to the war council meeting today.” Trevelyan lied, cursing herself with not coming up with a better ploy to see the Commander. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair, as the Commander once again averted his eyes and cleared his throat. 

“Y-yes, your runner came promptly this morning to inform me. I had planned on calling one anyways.” 

“Superb. Shall we then?” Andromeda suggested gesturing to the still open doorway. Cullen nodded in agreement and gathered the notes he has previously been enthralled in, rising from his desk and surprisingly, offering his arm to escort the Inquisitor. 

Andromeda must have looked surprised, because Cullen chuckled down at her and said, “Josephine has made the point that while you are our Inquisitor, you are also a woman of noble birth. It is only polite for me to escort you like the lady you are, my Lady Inquisitor. “ 

She blushed. Hard. He called me a woman, she thought. Not a mage. A woman. Andraste preserve me!

She threaded her arm into his, and Mage and Templar walked arm and arm across the overpass and into the great Hall. Andromeda still noticed he was tense, keeping as much distance as he could between them, and avoiding her eye. 

He is still wary of me, because I am a mage. Trevelyan thought, looking up at the strong and stubbled chin of her Commander. She wondered if they will ever be a time when they will just be Andromeda and Cullen, not Mage and Templar. She pushed these thoughts out of her mind as they approached the war room. Cullen unwound his arm with hers to open the door for her, and both were greeted by the faces of their spymaster and their diplomat.

 

The war council last for hours, and Andromeda was fading quickly. She had been kicking around a small pebble while Josephine spoke on some far away King or Arl or something, when Leliana cleared her throat and looked at Trevelyan in a way that made her straighten immediately. Previously in the meeting, they had spoken about the Inquisitor’s nearing expedition to the Emerald Graves where she is to meet with a man called Fairbanks. Everything was in order, and she was to leave with her party at the end of the week. 

“Ah, yes, and my last topic for the meeting!” Josephine announced, causing Andromeda to let out a small sigh of relief that warranted another deadly look from Leliana. “I have arranged a small mixer tonight at The Herald’s Rest for the inner circle. All are required to attend.” Josephine added, shooting a look at the Commander, who had opened his mouth to argue then closed it with a scowl. 

“It is important that we show our supporters and troops that we are close knit and confident. If we show any discourse in our circle, it will only discredit the Inquisition as a force to be reckoned with.”

Everyone began shuffling their notes, taking this as the end of the war council.

Trevelyan huffed as she made her way back to her quarters. A mixer? Really? And she had so been looking forward to a quiet night in, curled up with one of Varric’s romantic serials that Cassandra has graciously lent her. 

Andromeda had confided her feelings about Cullen to Cassandra shortly after finding about her secret love for smutty novels. She figured that there is no harm in the two being hopeless romantics together, sighing over the knights in shining armor they could not have. 

“Don't give up on him.” Cassandra had told her once while they were having dinner together in the dining hall. Andromeda had been watching the Commander from across the hall, who had been speaking and laughing with a group of new Templar recruits. 

“And what prompted you to say that?” Andromeda asked, turning her attention away from the blonde, lion-hearted Templar and to the Seeker. 

Cassandra did not answer her question, but instead replied with a statement. “Some day he will be sitting next to you and laughing. He is a broken man, and it will take him time to be whole enough to let a woman into his life.” 

“A mage woman, nonetheless.” Andromeda had added.

 

“Darling, your wardrobe is truly atrocious. I wish you would meet with my seamstress in Val Royeux. She works wonders!” 

Vivienne had been digging through Trevelyan’s closet for the last 15 minutes while she had been working on a report at her desk. 

“My dear,” Andromeda called back to Vivienne, mocking her accent, “I honestly don't give a nug’s ass about how I look tonight.”

Vivienne appeared at the doorway, her lips pursed and with fire in her eyes. If she were a less controlled mage, she may have actually been spitting fire. 

“Honestly though, why can't I wear what I'm wearing now?” Trevelyan challenged, deciding to poke the dragon. “I look decent enough.” She wore the same emerald tunic she had donned in the morning, but now lay over top her battle mage armour. She had gone down to the training fields after the war council to inspect the troops, which had required a bit more protection in case a rogue dagger or sword came her way. 

Vivienne scoffed. “‘Decent enough’? My dear, you are our Inquisitor, you should look immaculate.” She tossed a silken gown onto the bed and made her way to the staircase, her head held high and her heels clicking on the polished stone floor. 

Now that's one I wish I hadn't invited to join us, Andromeda thought, glaring at the back of Vivienne’s head. She could deal with the fact that Vivienne was a mage who, for some reason, wanted those hellish Circles reinstated, but this obsession with fashion has pushed her too far. 

“Who fucking cares.” Trevelyan sighed when she was sure Vivienne had made her exit, trying to will the stress away with a quick message of her temples. She had desperately been trying to get some work done before the event tonight, as she had been in the training fields all week and had gotten behind on her paperwork. It's times like these that she wished they had chosen another mage with a fade anchor on their hand to be Inquisitor. 

Andromeda had been focused on her work when she heard her door click open and the familiar sound of heavy boots make their way up the stairs.

“Seeker Pentaghast!” Trevelyan called out, happy that her closest friend had come to accompany her to the Herald’s Rest. “I'm glad you came by. I was being positively tortured by our resident First Enchanter. And I thought I was done with all of that…”

Cassandra appeared around the railing, wearing her usual armor much to Trevelyan’s relief. If the Seeker didn't need to dress up, neither did she.

“Ah, yes, I was also paid a visit from Madame De Fer. She seems to think a shame that noble women such as ourselves refuse to parade around in gowns and perfume.” Cassandra replied, letting out a soft but disgruntled noise as she spotted the silk gown haphazardly thrown onto the bed by beast herself. 

“Tis the Maker’s will!” Andromeda announced, closing the book she had been doing research in. “For the two of us to be mistaken for men in armor and to be spinsters for the rest of our lonely days.” 

Both women laughed. “At least your hair gives you away, Lady Inquisitor. I am not so lucky.” The Seeker said, running her hands through her short black hair. 

“But Lady Pentaghast!” Trevelyan gasped. “Your cheekbones are really quite telling! Many noble women would kill for them.”

Cassandra scoffed, but smiled slightly at the Inquisitor. “We’d better be making our way down stairs, as to not incur the wrath of our lady diplomat.”

Trevelyan agreed and both women, clad in armour, made their way to the Herald’s Rest.

“Boss! Seeker! Kind of you to join us!” Bellowed the Iron Bull as Andromeda and Cassandra slipped into the Herald’s Rest, hopefully not to alert Josephine of their tardiness. 

“Well, if we cannot be fashionable, might as well be fashionably late.” Trevelyan replied to Bull, incurring a barking laugh from the Qunari. 

She scanned the room, and was surprised to see that all of her inner circle, plus a few of those of rank from the army, have made an appearance. Even Cole was there, if you count him lurking from the floor above, mumbling his nonsensical words to himself. It was warm and happy in the tavern, and Andromeda felt the little itch of that rebellious circle mage she once was. She wanted to have fun with her friends, a luxury she never had as a circle mage or even really as the Inquisitor. Tonight, she had a chance. And she knew exactly what she wanted to do. 

“Cassandra.” Trevelyan said softly to her Seeker companion, who was ordering them ales from at bar. 

“Yes, Inquisitor?” Cassandra replied, handing off a mug of ale to the mage. 

“I’m going to get very drunk tonight, and seduce the trousers off our Commander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come chat with me on tumblr!! roller-grrrl.tumblr.com


	2. The Tavern

Lady Andromeda Trevelyan sauntered over to the bar where the Commander was seated and having an animated conversation with Varric. After as much ale as she had, it was probably more like staggering. 

“My dear Commander…” the inquisitor drawled, placing one hand on his shoulder and while setting down her drink onto the bar with the other. “ Fancy meeting you here!” Surprisingly to Andromeda, Cullen didn’t flinch or tense at her touch, but flashed her a, albeit drunken, smile instead. She supposed everyone decided to a let loose tonight, as she noticed Varric had also dribbled ale into his vast chest hair as he took another swig from his mug. 

“Ah, Lady Inquisitor!” The Commander replied, attempted to mask the drunkenness in his voice to address her. “ Varric was just telling me about an expedition in the Hinterlands where you had searched for a ram called Ser Woolsley? Excellent use of inquisition resources, if you ask me.” He finished sarcastically. What a tongue our drunk commander has!

Trevelyan laughed and leaned in closer to the commander. “ But has he told you yet that the odd ram was in fact a rage demon in disguise? I, of course, finished the beast off single handedly, and then rode off into the sunset on my mighty steed with a blushing maiden in my arms.”

“ I see our resident Seeker has you reading my romance serials again, Inquisitor!” Varric said with a smirk, using his sleeve to attempt to wipe away the ale trapped in his chest hair. 

“ I’m not the only woman in Skyhold who is a hopeless romantic, Ser Dwarf.” Trevelyan proclaimed, plopping herself down onto a bar stool while keeping her hand on Cullen’s shoulder. “ My favorite ones are about the forbidden love between a beautiful mage woman and a strapping young templar, stealing away in the night to make love to each other.” 

Cullen, who had been mid sip of his ale, sputtered and made a noise that sounded a lot like “Maker’s breath!” into his mug as his already flushed face somehow managed to turn even redder. Trevelyan laughed and gave him a couple sympathetic pats on the back. 

“You alright there, Commander? You seemed to have choked on your ale.” 

“ Ah, yes, my lady, it seems to have just gone down the pipe…” Cullen mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Andromeda glanced back to Varric to see his bushy eyebrows raised so high up on his forehead that she feared they would simply fly off at any moment. He adjusted his face to a smirk before sliding off his bar stool.

“I”ll leave you two to discuss my serials then. Honestly, I don’t want to hear what else will be coming from our dear Inquisitor’s drunken mouth…” Varric said, winking at Trevelyan before swaggering off to join Bull in what appeared to be an arm wrestling tournament. Andromeda turned back to Cullen, who was now white knuckling his mug and attempting to look anywhere but at her.   
Well, now’s the time. She thought as she drained the remaining ale from her mug. Time to pull on your big girl small clothes and face the music. She leaned in close to the commander and placed her hand on his knee, which to her delight he did neither flinched nor tense at. “ Cullen.” Trevelyan said softly into his ear. “ Would you mind taking a walk with me? I’m finding it much too hot in here with all my armor on.” 

Cullen stood up immediately, so fast that Andromeda almost fell out of her chair. “ Y-yes, I also am finding it quite warm in here.” Cullen replied, his eyes finally setting on the mage’s face. “Wearing my mantle may not have been the best idea.” The commander offered her his arm, much like he had earlier in day. By the Maker, was that only this morning? 

“May I escort you, Lady Trevelyan?” The commander asked, his lips pulling up near his scar. The inquisitor stood from her bar stool and gave him a small courtesy. 

“But of course, Ser Rutherford.” She replied, wrapping her arm around his. The commander was more than a head taller than the mage, another fact about him that made her weak at the knees. Tall, blonde, curly, and an unyielding sense of duty? Trevelyan was smitten. The two attempted to slip out of the tavern unnoticed, but unfortunately earned themselves a whistle from Sera before making their escape. 

The cool mountain air felt lovely on Trevelyan’s flushed face, and she worried that Cullen’s face may permanently red from how deeply he has been blushing. “ Shall we go up to the battlements?” He suggested, steering them towards the narrow flight of stairs to their right. Andromeda let the way, making sure to swing her hips in a way to make the commander have to look at her ass. A quick glance back as they made their way up the stairs confirmed that she achieved her goal. 

They approached the wall overlooking the mountains, the snow sparkling in the moonlight. Andromeda attempted to drape herself in an alluring fashion across the way, but she was still quite intoxicated, so she wasn’t quite sure if she just looked ridiculous. Cullen ran his fingers through his hair before leaning his hands against the wall, looking out into the mountains. He looked astoundingly handsome, and Andromeda hoped that he was drunk enough to not remember tomorrow if she ended up making a fool of herself. He is her adviser after all. She took a deep breath before standing up from her place on the wall and sauntering over to the commander, bumping her hip lightly against his thigh before crossing her arms to look out in the direction he way. 

“ It is truly beautiful in the moonlight, isn’t it? The way the snow reflects off the moon.” Andromeda sighed. Cullen nodded in agreement before turning his head to look at her. 

“ Inquisitor, I-” he said before Trevelyan held up a hand to interrupt him.

“Cullen, please call me Andromeda. I like to hope we are close enough friends to be on a first name basis.” 

“ A-ah, yes, of course.” He stuttered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck like he had done in the tavern. “ Andromeda, I have been thinking…” 

“ A dangerous thing indeed, my dear Commander. “ Trevelyan replied with a grin, bumping her hip into him again. He chuckled nervously, smiling weakly down at the inquisitor. 

“ I-I have been thinking…” he started again, blushing deeply. “ We should spend more time together. Alone.” He quickly looked away from the inquisitor’s face, running his hand over his mouth and muttering something like “Andraste preserve me!” Or something similar. He regained his focus and added, “ of course, completely professional.” 

Andromeda couldn’t help but laugh. Her dear commander struggled so hard to get that out, but her heart was so light at his request. She honestly believed she had no chance with the commander, but here he was, drunkenly confessing his desire to see her more privately. She shook out her long hair before wedging herself between Cullen and the wall, looking up with him with what she was sure was the biggest grin that has even been on her face. 

“ Cullen, I accept your invitation to spend more time with you.” She purred, her hands sliding up his breastplate to grasp his mantle. “ But unfortunately, it won’t be professional at all.” And with that, she pulled down him to kiss him hard on the mouth. He made a small sound of surprise before melting into the kiss, his hands coming up to wind through her hair. Andromeda’s body was on fire, and she had to mentally assess herself to make sure she didn’t actually set a small fire. Cullen pressed her into the wall and tilted her head back to deepen the kiss, which she responded with readily with an open month and a grind of her hips into his. Their tongues battled for dominance while Cullen struggled with the strap on her breast plate. Damn armor! She thought. Why didn’t I just wear the silk gown like Vivienne wanted? Cullen abandoned the strap after his unsuccessful attempt to free her from her armor, and instead wound his hands around her body to grasp her ass while he trailed hot kisses down her throat. Andromeda let out a breathy moan, which seems to just encourage him more as his hands migrated downward to grip her backside, his mouth finding the sensitive spot where her shoulder meets her neck to suck lightly on the tender skin.

“ You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do this…” he mumbled into her throat, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses on his way back to her mouth.

“ You aren’t the only one.” Andromeda replied, gasping as Cullen grabbed her hips to grind them against his own. He smirked at her reaction, and Andromeda wondered who replaced her nervous, stuttering commander with this confident desire demon. She unwound her hands from his mantle to grab onto his biceps and push him back from her slightly. 

“ Cullen, while this is just splendid, I would like to go somewhere your scouts aren’t lurking and where all this armor isn’t in the way.” She said softly, knocking her knuckles against his breast plate. He chuckled and pulled her close again to nuzzle his face into the top of her head.

“ I know just the place, my lady.” Cullen once again offered her his arm, which she immediately clung to. He led to down to battlements to his office, and Andromeda pondered if he intended to take her on his desk. Instead, he steered her to a ladder in the corner. Her eyes widened in doubt. Will she be able to climb up, in the state she is in?

“After you, my lady.” Cullen mumbled into her ear. He must have saw the concern on her face because he quickly added, “ Do not worry, I have climbed this ladder many times in much worse states. “

“ Okay…” Andromeda replied apprehensively, before placing both hands on the ladder. “ I trust you, but you better catch me if I fall.” Cullen replied with a laugh, lifting her up by the hips to place her on the ladder. To Andromeda’s delight, both her and Cullen made it up the ladder without incident, and instantly he was on her like a starved lion. He pressed himself against her, and she gasped when she felt his hardness pressed to her stomach. Granted, she had been slick with want since he first touched her down at the battlements, but his arousal let a new flood of warm travel from her belly down between her legs. She desperately began undoing the buckles on her armor, letting the metal pieces clang to the floor. Cullen quickly followed suit, throwing his gauntlets off and going to work on removing his mantle and breast plate. 

Andromeda freed herself from her armor and climbed onto the bed in the middle of the loft, arranging herself in a way that she only hoped was a seductive pose. It seemed to work, as Cullen’s half lidded eyes widened at the sight of the mage on his bed. Finally, he was free of his armor and pounced on her, to which she squealed as his mouth came down on hers. One hand went to tangle itself in her hair while the other gently cupped her breast, his calloused fingertips brushing her already hard peak. Trevelyan moaned into his mouth, which only seemed to encourage him more as he rolled his hips against hers. Cullen’s hands went to work unbuttoning her tunic, and her’s the same. Soon, both were shirtless and wide eyed, taking in the sight of newly uncovered skin. Andromeda quietly thanked the Maker that she decided not to wear a breast band today. 

“ You are… truly breathtaking…” Cullen gasped, his eyes searching Trevelyan’s naked torso as if he no idea where to put his hands or mouth next. It was Andromeda’s turn to blush, and with renewed energy, she wiggled out of her trousers and smalls and flipped Cullen onto the bed to straddle him so fast that he didn’t know what hit him. She was now completely naked, tossing her auburn hair back as she ground herself into his hardness still restrained in his trousers. The room was spinning, and all she could focus on was the feeling of his cock hard and throbbing against her core. She had no idea how loud she was being and she didn’t care. All of Thedas could hear her and she still wouldn’t care. She was brought back down when she felt Cullen’s hands push her hips back slightly, his fingers moving quickly to unlace his trousers in desperate need. Andromeda didn’t realize her eyes had been closed, and opened them to see her stunningly handsome commander, eyes half lidded and slack jawed, fumbling his way to removing his pants just to take her. She quietly prayed to the Maker that she would at least remember this in the morning, if not anything else. 

Cullen grunted as he finally kicked off his trousers, his thick and throbbing cock bobbing against his chiseled stomach. Andromeda bit her lip as she grinded her slick against his hardness, desperately trying to contain herself despite Cullen’s positively arousing moans and sighs at the feel of her wetness on his cock. 

“ Tell me you want this.” She purred into his ear, moving down slightly to nibble on his earlobe while her hands traced every muscle and scar on his chest. His hips gently thrust up to meet her, his cock sliding against her sensitive nub. His hands found her cheeks and he placed his forehead to hers, his dilated eyes boring into her with so much want and passion. 

“ I want this. I want you.” 

And suddenly she was filled to the brim with him. She cried out in pleasure as he fucked her, hard and fast with his hands gripping her hips to slam her down onto his cock. Each thrust gave Andromeda a new wave of pleasure, a tightness growing in the pit of her belly. Cullen’s hands left her hips and traveled up to his breasts, squeezing hard on the supple mounds while teasing her nipples with his thumbs. She sat up on his cock, gyrating herself against him in a way that caused him to let out a strangled moan that somewhat sounded like her name. One of his hands left her breast and found it’s way to her pearl, and Trevelyan knew she was not going to last much longer.

“ Come for me.” Cullen growled, and Andromeda knew she as good as gone. Her orgasm wracked her body, her slick walls squeezing his cock as she arched against him. She was moaning and saying words but not even she was sure what was coming out of her mouth. All she knew was the immense pleasure that surged through her body. Cullen was lost shortly after her, his back arched against the best and his hand’s pushing Trevelyan’s hips down so he could empty himself deeply into her. 

Andromeda collapsed into Cullen’s chest, both sweaty and breathless as they attempted to compose themselves after the earth-shattering orgasms they had. He planted soft, lazy kisses across her shoulder and up her neck as his hands rubbed small circles into her back, and she could have sworn he had been whispering a prayer of thanks to the Maker. The red-headed mage lifted her head and brushed the hair out of her face to plant a soft kiss on the lips of her templar lover, who in the moment looked at her like she was the moon and the stars. Her heart stopped briefly and she wondered how she was lucky enough to share a night with the stunningly handsome man underneath her. She sighed contently and ran her fingers through his now curling hair, to which he gingerly grabbed one hand to place a kiss on her palm then press it to his rough cheek. Her heart felt so full and light. Andromeda gave Cullen another soft kiss before rolling off him and spreading herself out on the bed on her stomach. She felt him roll onto his side and his hand began rubbing relaxing circles into her back.   
“ Sleep well, darling.” Cullen whispered into the nap of her neck before placing a kiss there. He swept her hair away from her face and neck, and Andromeda felt the weight of a blanket placed over her and she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, friends! sex stuff happened! amazing! Already working on chapter 3, so keep an eye out!! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Morning After

Head pounding. Sun too bright. Slightly nauseated. Cullen’s body felt heavy and sluggish against his mattress. He groaned as he rolled onto his back, reaching up to run his fingers through his now very unruly, curly hair. The commander slowly opened his eyes to blink sleepily at the hole in the ceiling that was letting all that damned sunshine into his room. Didn’t it know he was entirely too hung over? 

Cullen was in the middle of stretching out his heavy limbs when his fingers brushed against warm skin, which made his heart skip a beat out of surprise. His head snapped over, and his eyes were greeted with a milky white back that connected to freckled shoulders, and a sea of auburn hair fanned over the pillows. The blanket had been haphazardly thrown over her hips, leaving the delicate curve of her waist and her legs exposed. The inquisitor slept deeply, and did not even stir when Cullen practically fell out of the bed when he realized who lay next to him. 

Maker’s Breath! Cullen thought frantically, sitting up in the bed to desperately trying to slow his heart rate. His eyes bore into the back of the red-headed mage’s head. I’ve gone and slept with the Inquisitor. The memories began to rush back to him, albeit a little ale soaked. Escorting her out of the Herald’s Rest, kissing her on the battlements, the Inquisitor straddling him with her breasts bare in the cool air. Blood rushed to his face at that last memory, horrified that he has taken her like an animal only a few hours ago. Blood also rushed to another place, and the commander felt the need to plunge head first into the snow that surrounded Skyhold. He gently stood up out of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping mage, and quickly pulled on a pair of smallclothes and a linen undershirt to feel a little less exposed. Cullen paced the room, nervously running his hands through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. What was he going to say to her when she woke? Would she even remember what they had done? 

The commander groaned and pressed the heels of his palms into his aching eyes. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this!” He cursed himself, suddenly furious at his lack of self control. He took advantage of her. She deserved so much better than to be taken by a drunken oaf like himself in a loft with a hole in the ceiling. Maybe he should finish dressing himself and leave before she wakes. She will probably want to forget this even happened if the ale doesn’t steal her memories. He crossed the room to his clothing chest, determined to at least find clean trousers.

“ Cullen…” 

He froze when the sleepy, but distinct voice of the Inquisitor called out to him. “Y-yes, Inquisitor?” Cullen replied, attempting to sounds like he wasn’t dying inside. He turned slowly to face her, and unsuccessfully tried to look anywhere but at her. Trevelyan has rolled onto her back, unabashedly exposing her bare chest to him as she stretched out her sleepy limbs and yawned, ruffling her tangled auburn hair. She turned her head to look at him, the kohl she wore slightly smeared under her eyes. Despite being hung over, she still was breath takingly beautiful. Cullen sucked in a short breath, his chest so tight with anxiety he felt he could burst at any moment.

“Please, Cullen, after last night I think you’ve earned the right to call me by my first name.”  
“Okay.” He breathed. “ Andromeda.”

The mage rolled onto her side and propped up her head with her arm, giving Cullen an intent look. He wished she would pull the blanket over her breasts, which were pebbled from the chilly mountain breeze that came in from the ceiling. He desperately tried to stop his body from responding, grasping his hands directly in front of his crotch in an attempt to disguise the hardness that was growing there. Trevelyan gave him a small smile and patted the bed next to her.

“ Sit, we should probably talk about last night.” She said, still giving him that little warm smile. Cullen plopped himself down on the edge of the bed, and he started when Andromeda reached out and rubbed the small of his back. Why is she being so intimate with him, after what he did to her? 

“I’m sorry.” Cullen blurted out, words quickly tumbling out of his mouth before he can even form a full thought. “I don’t know what I was thinking last night, I shouldn’t have, completely unprofessional…” 

Her hand slid off his back. When he turned to look at her, he saw that her face had fallen, and she almost looked… heartbroken?

“ Do you regret making love to me last night?” She asked softly, pulling up the blanket to cover herself. He kicked himself mentally. 

“No!” He reached out and grabbed her hand with both of his, hoping his sincerity would come across. “ No, my lady, it was… Maker, I’m no good at this… it was more than I could have even dreamed of.” Cullen sighed with exasperation and let go of her hand to rub the heels of his palms into his eyes again. “ It’s just that… you deserve so much better. You are a woman of noble birth, the Herald of Andraste, our Inquisitor. You deserve to be courted by a man with title and land, not just taken in the middle of the night in a fit of drunken passion by an ex-templar with no name.”

Cullen felt movement on the bed, and suddenly sleep warmed arms surrounded him. He looked up from his palms, and his golden eyes met with Andromeda’s hazel ones. She rested her chin on his broad shoulder while her arms held him tight. 

“ My dear commander…” She breathed, taking the time to place a small, warm kiss where her chin previously rested. “ Trevelyan is only a word, and it means nothing to me.” She turned her head to rest her cheek on him, her eyes focusing on a spot on the wooden wall. “ When I came into my magic, being nobility mattered not. The fact that you’re just Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition is more than enough.” She sighed, turning back to Cullen and giving him a little squeeze. “ Besides, at this point in my life, I have been Mage Trevelyan longer than I ever was Lady Trevelyan of the Free Marches. I don’t even remember what it was like being a part of a noble family. Being in the Circle, I accepted that I was to never marry, never mother children, never feel loved by another person. “  
Trevelyan removed her armed from Cullen, and he was a little disappointed by the loss. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them instead. Her eyes flitted down as she rested her chin on her knees. “ And then the conclave happened, and then I met you… “ Andromeda sighed again, and it was her turn to grind the heels of her palms into her eye sockets. 

“ Cullen.” She started, her eyes redded from the abuse they just took and more kohl smeared. “ Could you ever truly care for a mage like me? I know you have left the Templars, but things like that… they stick with you…”

The commander felt as if his body began to melt into the mattress. The inquisitor seemed so small, wrapped up in her tiny ball, a curtain of fiery hair falling into her face. Without thinking, he reached out to brush the hair out of her face, tucking it behind a freckled ear. He cared fiercely for the mage, and honestly, it frightened him. Templars were not supposed to fraternize with their charges. But he was no longer a templar, and the Inquisition was not a Circle. Cullen swallowed thickly, attempting to gather his thoughts before speaking like a fumbling idiot again. He let the hand that tucked back her hair linger on her cheek. 

“ I have felt… strongly about you since we first met.” He spoke softly, tilting her head gently so her eyes would meet his. “ It’s been a long time since I’ve wanted anyone in my life, so this is not easy for me…”

Trevelyan covered the hand that rested on her cheek with her own, smiling gently at him. Cullen felt his heart skip a beat and his face begin to flush. Here was this beautiful woman, completely nude in his bed, wrapped up in his blanket, touching him and smiling at him so intimately. It was almost overwhelming. He so badly wanted to kiss her, pull her into his arms and just hold her for ages. She leaned into his touch a little more, causing the blanket to droop around her breasts, a freckled sternum leading to plump, milky white skin. Days spent in the training fields and traveling across Ferelden and Orlais has made the mage’s body strong, the muscles in her thighs, calves, and back firm. However, remnants of her days in the Circle remained. Her stomach was soft, her thighs and backside plump and full. Her breasts were a little more than a handful, Cullen remembered fondly from their romp last night. He felt his body respond to Andromeda's newly exposed skin, the blanket slipping completely off her torso and pooling around her hips as she reached forward to wrap her arms around him again. Cullen pulled her tight to his body, her breasts pressed around his own chest and he was suddenly wishing he didn’t half dress himself earlier. 

Cullen buried his face in the crook of her neck, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent deeply. She smelled faintly of vanilla, but more strongly of booze and arousingly, himself. Arousal burned hot deep in his abdomen, and he desperately wanted to push Trevelyan backwards onto the bed and take her like he had last night. Cullen must have been radiating desire, because Andromeda began leaving hot, open mouth kisses starting at the base of his throat and slowly began to travel upwards. Her hands trembled as they caressed down his stomach, settling low on his hips. The commander let a low groan of pleasure slip from his lips before capturing her lips in his in a hungry, open mouthed kiss. The inquisitor sighed against his mouth, wiggling her body in an attempt to get closer to him. Cullen sucked lightly on her lower lip, smirking as a soft moan escaped her mouth while her hands balled themselves in his linen shirt. 

Andromeda yanked up his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it across the room, laughing as the stoic commander’s face turned beet red at his nakedness. 

“ Cullen, are you going to blush every time you remove your clothing around me?” She asked, tossing the blanket that covered her hips aside. “ You won’t have enough blood for the rest of your body if it keeps going to your face!”

“Oh, I have plenty in other places.” He replied gruffly, devouring her nude form with his eyes. The fiery red hair at the meeting of her thighs glistened with arousal, which only fed the fire in Cullen’s belly. Andromeda bit her lip, her eyes flitting downward to glance at the hardness in his lap. 

“ You know…” The mage purred, laying down onto the bed. “ I could go for a repeat of last night, and by the looks of it, you could too.”

Cullen chuckled, fully climbing onto the bed and over Andromeda’s naked body. She reached up to brush a stray curl out of his face.

“ I like your hair like this.” She said softly, running both her hands through the unruly curls. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. The intimacy of the interaction was overwhelming, but also invigorating. He dropped his head to place a kiss on her collar bone, lazily trailing his lips and tongue down her chest, pausing at the curve of her breast to spend a little more time tasting the flesh there. Her back arched, fingers flexing in his hair, her body trembling at the touch of his lips. He wondered how her body would respond if he put his mouth between her legs. 

Cullen’s mouth found the tightened peak on Trevelyan’s breast, and her let out a small gasp that transformed into a low moan as he sucked and laved his tongue around the sensitive nub. Her hands gripped her hair, pulling him down into her breast. His cock ached, desperate to be buried in the tight wetness at the meeting of the mage’s thighs. However, he was a man on a mission. Slowly moving down her body, Cullen dragged his lips and tongue down the valley between her breasts, pausing to mouth her ribs before continuing down to leave hot kisses on her soft stomach. He could feel her abdominal muscles tighten under his mouth, her fingers tangled in his hair made him feel light headed, surrounded by a haze of passion. He scooted himself down between the inquisitor’s thick, muscled thighs and laved the same hot kisses as before on soft parts of her inner thighs, making his way to the meeting of her thighs which was hot with her desire. He placed one last kiss on her mound before glancing up to meet Andromeda’s gaze, her eyes half lidded and her tongue wetting her lips with anticipation. She wanted this, wanted him. 

Cullen swiped his tongue up her center, parting her lips to reach the pearl that sat at the top. He was rewarded with a shuttering moan from Trevelyan’s lips, her body squirming with pleasure under his mouth. His arms wound under her thighs, hands gripping her hips as he mouthed her center. She bucked against his mouth, which only encouraged him to lick around her opening and then suck lightly on her sensitive nub. He glanced up to see Andromeda, beautiful as ever, head thrown back in pleasure with her auburn hair fanned out around her. Cullen couldn’t help grinding his length into the mattress in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure that was tight in his belly. Andromeda’s sounds of pleasure grew in volume and frequency, and he knew she was so close. Cullen ravished her pearl with his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it until the Inquisitor was positively incoherent. It almost sounded like she was moaning his name, her hands balled in the sheets as her toes curled. 

Andromeda arched against him and let out a cry, her core pulsing with her orgasm as Cullen continued his assault with his mouth. Her hands flew to his head in a futile attempt to push him away from her over sensitive center but he stayed firm, lazily swiping his tongue over her sensitive nub. When he was satisfied with her reaction, he pulled up from her center to look up at the inquisitor with a grin, her wetness glistening in the stubble on his chin and a devious look in his eye. She laughed as she wiped some of herself off the commander’s face. 

“That was… amazing…” Trevelyan breathed, giggling as Cullen slinked up her body. “ I do not understand how you can go from a nervous Chantry boy to this smirking desire demon so easily!” He gave her his signature half smile, the one that pulls on the scar on his lip, before nipping at her lower lip. 

“ You bring it out of me.” He growled in reply, dipping his hips down to grind his length, which was still confined in his small clothes, against her core. Andromeda nibbled and sucked on the tender skin at the crook of his neck, provoking a soft moan from the commander’s mouth and she reached down to try to push his small clothes down off his hips. Her mouth traveled upward under it met his earlobe, which she took into her mouth and nipped. 

“ Please…” She groaned into his ear, her fingers finding their way to the bare flesh of his backside. “ I want to feel you inside me. I need to.” 

A shiver went down Cullen’s spine, and his cock twitched violently against Andromeda’s core in response to her plea. He sat up on his knees between her legs and quickly pushed his small clothes down, kicking them aside as he came crashing down on to the mage. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled him to her, her lips crushing into his with intense desire and her hips bucking against his. Cullen buried one of his hands in the hair on the back of her head, and the other guided his cock to her slick opening. 

He slid into her to the hilt, and they both gasped simultaneously. She was so hot and wet for him, her walls squeezing him tight as he pulled out and pumped himself back in. Cullen held himself up with his elbows as he thrust into her, her hands raking down his back as she squirmed and moaned under him. He was sure he was going to have marks, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was pleasuring the beautiful, awe inspiring woman beneath him.  
Andromeda came again, suddenly, her orgasm ripping through her body as she arched and vocalized her pleasure. Her walls pulsed around him and he was soon pushed over the edge also. Cullen came into her with a shutter and a groan, slack jawed and eyes closed. He emptied himself into her with erratic thrusts while she continued to clench around him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, their bodies flush as they rode the high of their orgasms together. Cullen quietly thanked the Maker for bringing her to him. 

The creak of a door opening a floor below and the sound of shuffling feet and papers made Cullen groan, reluctantly rolling off the Inquisitor. She whimpered and reached out to him as he rose from the bed, and Cullen wished he could just stay in bed with Andromeda all day long. 

“ I’m sorry, darling.” He said softly, as to not alert the soldiers below that he was not alone. He didn’t want to think about what sort of wild rumors would behind to fly around the barracks. “ Unfortunately, we both have work to do today. “ 

Andromeda huffed. “ I almost forgot that I am the Inquisitor.” Cullen chuckled at that, pulling his trousers on over his smallclothes. Both their armor littered the floor of the loft, shining in the morning sun. The mage sat up in his bed, desperately trying to comb through the knots that had formed in her waist length hair from their activities. 

“ Hopefully I can make my walk of shame a little less shameful…” She whispered to him, attempting to smooth the baby hairs down at the top of her head, then going to her eyes to wipe away the kohl that has smeared underneath. She then also rose from the bed, her legs shaky under her, which Cullen took great pride in as he reached out to stable her. “Help me find my clothes?” She asked, looking up at the commander through her eyelashes. Maker, she was stunning, all fiery hair and freckled skin and soft curves. He almost proclaimed his love for her right then and there. 

Soon, both Inquisitor and Commander were dressed in their armors and attempting to arrange their faces in a while that didn’t give away how utterly hung over they both were. The commander made sure to oil his unruly curls, positive that parading around Skyhold with a blonde mop on his head would certainly give away his exploits over the night. Cullen made sure his office was clear of soldiers before they headed down the ladder. Butterflies exploded in Cullen’s stomach, suddenly nervous as he stood next to Andromeda. Would she want to see him again? He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say before she left. 

“Inquis-ah, Andromeda.” He started. “ Would you… like to see me again? I mean, privately, obviously, we will see each other at war councils and such…” 

The Inquisitor cut him off with a laugh, grabbing one of his gloved hands with both of hers. “ Cullen, I would like nothing more. Of course, besides closing the breach in the sky and defeating Corypheus.” She laughed again, and Cullen briefly noted that he has never seen her this happy before. Andromeda stood up on her toes to place a kiss on his especially scruffy cheek before releasing his hand and turning towards the door. She was halfway through the door when she turned back around to look at him. 

“ Would you mind sitting with me at dinner tonight?” Trevelyan asked him. 

Cullen smiled and nodded. “ Not at all.”

And with that, she was gone, and Cullen had to somehow figure out a way to focus on the mountain of paperwork that now cluttered his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried my hand at writing from Cullen's point of view and honestly I'm feeling it so hard. I think this is my favorite chapter so far!! Let me know what you think in the comments!!


	4. The Day After

“Inquisitor! A moment, please!” A voice called out from above. Andromeda was walking as fast as she could through the rotunda, determined to get to her quarters when Dorian’s smirking face appeared over the railings above. She sighed with exasperation, rubbing her hands down her face. He knew what she did last night, she could see it on his smug, mustachioed face. He waved her up and she begrudgingly obliged. She found the Tevinter mage lounged in his alcove on his overstuffed chair, ankle crossed over his knee, elbow propped up on the arm of the chair with his chin resting on his hand. Dorian was still smirking, but his gaze was looking out over Skyhold from his window. 

“ You are trying too hard to be handsome right now, Dorian.” Andromeda said flatly, plopping herself down in a chair across from him. He chuckled and waved her off, turning his gaze to the red-headed mage. 

“ You know, I have a perfect view of our dear Commander’s tower from my alcove…” Dorian said, his smirk growing wider. He just loved torturing her, didn’t he? 

“Ah, so you had a front row seat to my walk of shame?” Andromeda replied, suddenly very interested in a book that was on the table next to her. The tevinter mage made a sound of displeasure before snatching the book out of her hands and tossing it aside. 

“Maker, you are insufferable!” Andromeda huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at Dorian. 

“ You must tell me everything. We all saw you leave arm and arm last night! Trust me, this will be much worse when the Seeker finds you.” 

“ On the contrary, I actually like talking about men with Cassandra.” Trevelyan retorted. “Either way,” she added, lowering her voice to a whisper. “ This is not exactly the most private location. All of Skyhold will know that their Inquisitor is sleeping with the Commander.” 

“ So you did sleep with him!” Dorian said a little too loudly for Andromeda’s tastes, clapping his hands together to express his pleasure. “Wonderful!”

“What in Andraste’s name did you think we were doing?! Playing chess?!” She whispered fiercely, fire burning in her eyes. She groaned, slumping in her chair to rest her elbows on her knees, covering her face in her hands. “ I don’t know how you are damned cheery this morning.” The Inquisitor said, significantly less fiercely than her last statement. “ As I recall, everyone was pretty drunk last night.” 

“ Oh, yes!” The tevinter mage replied, somehow positively beaming. “ And I’m almost certain that our dear friend Sera spiked the cask of ale with something a little harder. That girl knows how to have fun.” Dorian settled back into his chair and reached for a book from the bookshelf to his left. “ I myself am nursing a lovely hangover. Now, fly away, little bird!” He said, shooing Andromeda away with a flick of his wrist. “ The smell of booze and sex radiating off your person is making me queasy.” Trevelyan made sure to flip her booze and sweat soddened hair in Dorian’s direction while making her exit, and Dorian reacted with gag, much to her pleasure. 

Andromeda made it to her quarters, thankfully without anymore interruptions. She was delighted to see a large copper tub filled with scented water in the middle of the room, and her favorite antivan coffee on the desk. The mage stripped immediately, relieved to be free of the weight of her armor and the wetness of her smallclothes. She warmed both bath and coffee with a flick of her wrist, positively thrilled to relax in her bath with a cup of good coffee to nurse the hangover that has been pounding against the insides of her head since she left Cullen’s office. 

Her heart twanged as her mind found it’s way back to her Commander. What were they now? Certainly not just the Inquisitor and the Commander anymore. They spent the night in the throws of drunken passion, poured out their hearts to each other and made sweet love in the morning. He apparently had his eyes on her for a while, which made her stomach flutter. It was a relieving thought that her unrequited affections towards her Commander actually wasn’t unrequited at all. Trevelyan closed her eyes and dunked her head under the warm water, and images her mind chronicled from the night and morning flashed to the front of her mind. The look of his face, slack jawed and golden eyes half lidded, as she rode him. The mop of curly, blonde hair between her legs as he ravished her with his mouth. The way his muscular back flexed as he dressed himself. Despite the warmth of the water, a shiver went down Andromeda’s spine as she surfaced, a hot, heavy weight sinking into the the very bottom of her abdomen. Trevelyan turned to focus on washing her body and hair with her favorite vanilla scented soaps, eager to distract herself from the intense arousal that throbbed between her thighs. 

The Inquisitor dressed herself in her laciest smalls, just in case, throwing on her usual emerald tunic and golden breeches before padding over to the desk to address the large pile of paperwork she had ignored last night and most of the morning. She grabbed the papers, along with some blank sheets and writing utensils, and settled herself down onto the fur that lay before the fireplace. She stoked the flames with a quick spell, combing out her wet locks with her fingers in hopes the heat from the flames will aid in drying her hair. 

In the next few hours, the Inquisitor devoted herself to her work while servants and scouts came and went from her quarters, the servants clearing her bath and delivering lunch while the scouts delivered written and spoken reports. She had moved from the fireside to the desk after her afternoon meal and had been hunched over her work for a few hours now, a position familiar to her after years in the Circle. She sighed in relief when she realized that her outgoing pile was finally larger than her incoming, taking a chance to lean back in her chair and stretch her stiff limbs. Trevelyan yawned while spreading out her last few reports over her desk, glancing over them for any information that stood out. 

“Booooring…” the Inquisitor moaned to herself, decidedly pushing it all aside and standing from her desk. She began stretching out her stiff muscles when a soft knock on the door brought her back from her daydreams of eating only pie for dinner. 

“Enter!” She called out, seating herself behind her desk and attempted to arrange herself to look inquisitor-ly. Andromeda tried desperately to seem confident and intimidating, but she was certain most people only saw a short, freckle-faced mage when they saw her. Not intimidating at all, unfortunately. 

Trevelyan pretending to be writing a very important report as the sound of heavy boots and clinking armor made it’s way up the stairs. Her heart skipped a heart when she looked up to see her Commander, standing very awkwardly at the top of the stairs as he seemed to only look at the floor or the ceiling. Adorable Chantry boy. 

“Ah, Inquisitor…” Cullen started, finding his voice. It was truly amazing how confident and well spoken he was when it came to speaking in the war room or to the troops, and how he was the exact opposite when speaking to women. “ I had noticed you didn’t stop by the training fields as you usually do.” 

“ Yes, unfortunately I had been distracted from by work last night and this morning, and I’ve had to devote myself to the ink and paper today.” Andromeda replied, putting enough emphasis into the word ‘distracted’ to make her poor Commander blush. Again, adorable Chantry boy. She stood up from the desk and walked around, leaning against the oak as she beckoned Cullen to enter her quarters further. “ Please, Cullen, you won’t burst into flames taking a few steps further.” 

“ I’ve seen what you can do with that staff of yours, Inquisitor.” The Commander said with a smirk, walking fully into the Inquisitor’s quarters. “ I just might burst into flames if I were to cross you.” 

Andromeda pushed herself off the desk to walk up to Cullen, giving him her most sultry smile and placing a hand on his breast plate. “ Then don’t cross me.” She replied, low and seductive. 

His expression softened as he reached out to place his gloved hands low on her hips. “ I have no intention to.” He said, his voice almost a whisper. His touch and the tone of his voice sent a shiver down Trevelyan’s spine, heat flooding her abdomen. Cullen gently pulled her closer to him, and she responded by snaking her arms around his neck. “ You said you wanted to have dinner with me?” He said, in that gentle, almost whisper that made Andromeda’s knees weak. 

“ So I did.” Trevelyan responded, her fingers twisting in the golden curls at the nape of Cullen’s neck. “ I don’t believe we discussed the status of relationship this morning before we got… distracted.” 

The commander replied with a chuckle, dipping his head down to rest his forehead on hers. It was terribly intimate, and Andromeda resisted the urge to drag him to her bed. “ You know how deep my affection runs for you, An.” A large, gloved hair gently caresses her cheek. He called her An. Swoon.

Andromeda sighed, giving Cullen a tiny, affectionate head bump. “ I just want to know that this isn’t just a one time thing… and that it isn’t just physical.” Cullen pulled her into a full embrace, placing a small kiss the top of her head. Trevelyan’s cheek rested against cold steel. 

“ You are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met.” He said huskily into her hair. “ Strong and fierce and beautiful. I will stand by your side, as your commander and your lover.”

Trevelyan stood up on her toes to press a kiss to Cullen’s lips, hugging him closer to her. “ That means a lot to me, Cullen.” She whispered against his mouth as she broke the kiss. He kissed her in reply, a soft, sweet kiss that made Andromeda feel like she was going to melt into the floor. She felt like she needed to be hard all the time, it was wonderful to feel like she could be soft. 

Their intimate moment was rudely interrupted by a loud growl originating from the Inquisitor’s stomach. 

“ A little hungry, Inquisitor?” Cullen inquired, breaking their embrace and turning towards the staircase. “ The whole reason I came up to your quarters anyways was to escort you to the dining hall.” 

“ Oh, it wasn’t to berate me for missing my daily troop inspection?” Andromeda replied playfully. “ And yes, I am positively starved.” She took the arm Cullen offered her, and side by side they descended the stairs. 

 

Dinner was uneventful, as Cullen and Andromeda attempted to keep their blooming relationship as private as possible. They sat across from each other at a long wooden table, chatting about nothing really in particular and periodically blushing when they held eye contact for too long. Trevelyan felt like she was at least fifteen years younger, and she was sure Cullen felt the same. Andromeda made eye contact with Bull from across the hall a handful of times, to which he responded each time with eyebrow wiggles and lewd hand gestures. She was sure that he was going to pester her for details the entire trip to the Emerald Graves. She didn’t even dare look in Sera’s direction. 

“An?” Cullen said, in a softer voice than he used in their light conversation over dinner. “ Would you like to go on a walk with me? There is still a little time before the sun fully goes down.” 

It was adorable that he was already calling her by a petname. It made the butterflies in Trevelyan’s stomach flutter in delight. She felt so light, a stark contrast to the heaviness she has felt since she fell out of the Fade. 

“Inquisitor, an urgent message from Spymaster Leilana.” 

Trevelyan internally groaned and turned her attention to the scout that stood at attention at the end of the table, clutching two sealed notes. She attempted to switch from ‘smitten schoolgirl’ to ‘Inquisitor’ to address the scout. 

“Thank you, scout Lenin. Please send my regards to our Spymaster.” The Inquisitor said, accepting one of the letters from the scout. The scout then turned to the Commander and held out the second letter to him, acknowledging him by his title and handing him the message before turning and leaving. Both Inquisitor and Commander already knew what the message contained without even having to open it. 

“ Is Leliana seriously calling a war council at this time?” Cullen growled, puffing up like an angry cat as he stood up. 

“ You know there’s always work to be done, Commander.” Andromeda replied, also standing from her seat at the table. “ I need to gather my notes, I will see you in the War Room.” She turned to leave when Cullen’s large, gloved hand brushed hers, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting it go quickly. He gave her a small but still dazzling smile before heading off in the direction of his tower. Trevelyan’s heart thumped against her chest, and she knew she was absolutely smitten with her Commander. The feeling was confusing, but so good. 

She was suddenly hyper aware that she was surrounded by members of the Inquisition, who may or may not have seen the small but intimate interaction between their Inquisitor and Commander. Her face reddened as she rushed from the hall, intently heading towards her quarters. She was no stranger to being the topic of gossip, as she often was in the Ostwick Circle. She was a talented mage as well as a talented flirt, of course there was talk. However, unlike the fresh, young templars Andromeda played with in the Circle, she actually cared for Cullen. A lot. She didn’t want him to be subjected to cruel rumor. 

Trevelyan once again shed her “Andromeda” hat to put on her “Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste” one as she gathered her notes and reports for the evening’s war council. No need to be blushing like a girl whenever Cullen opens his gorgeous mouth, or when imagining that same mouth kissing her inner thighs as he works towards her-

She shook her head abruptly, as if to shake her dirty thoughts from her head. “ Not the time…” She muttered to herself, slinging her pack over a shoulder while trudging toward the door. Unfortunately, her thoughts already did their damage, and now she was uncomfortably slick with desire as she made her way to the war room. She tried to ignore the heat that built in the pit of her belly as she pushed open the heavy door to greet her advisors. 

The council was mostly about the Inquisitor’s nearing excursion to the Emerald Graves, and Trevelyan tried her best to not let her eyes linger on her Commander. His arms remained crossed firmly across his plated chest, his mouth a solid line across his face, golden eyes focused on the map that laid across the war table. He barely even looked at her while she gave her report, which she was honestly thankful for. The fire in her groin had finally began to cool off and she didn’t want it relit by his eyes on her. 

“ My scouts have spotted a dragon in the northern part of the Graves.” Leliana said as she gave her report, gesturing with a long finger to a point on the map. Andromeda perked up immediately, which earned her a glare from the Commander. 

“ You are not to engage the beast.” Cullen practically grunted. He was not happy with the fact the Andromeda often ‘ran into dragons by accident’, especially when the Iron Bull was accompanying her. 

Trevelyan rolled her eyes, quickly making a note of the location of the dragon on a piece of paper before shoving it into her pocket. Cullen scoffed at that, shifting his weight between his feet in annoyance and muttering something that sounded like “unbelievable…” 

“ The Inquisitor has made quite a name for herself as an accomplished dragon slayer, Commander.” Josephine said with a smile. “ It has brought in much gold for the Inquisition.” It was Josephine’s turn to receive the Commander’s glare. “ However, we would never want the Inquisitor to be in a position where her life is seriously in danger…” 

“ My life is seriously in danger all the time, dragon or not.” Andromeda said firmly, eager to get on with the council. “ Can we move on?” 

“ My report is finished. “ Leliana replied, turning her eyes toward Josephine, which prompted her to shuffle her papers around to switch from note taking to speaking. Trevelyan tried to arrange her face in a way that made her look completely interested in what Josephine was saying. She hated politics, despite her noble birth. She was sent to the Circle before ever having to learn the Game, and she was relieved by that. Unfortunately, that fact also made Josephine’s reports seem painstakingly longer than they really were. 

“... and lastly, my little soiree last night was a success.” The Antivan diplomat finished, crossing off what Andromeda hoped was the last item on her list. 

“ Yes, I agree.” Added the Spymaster, giving a sly look to the Inquisitor. Trevelyan internally groaned and attempted to will herself not to blush. Of course Leliana knew. Everyone knew. She was a fool think otherwise. 

“ Is that all?” Andromeda asked a little too quickly. When no one spoke up, she took the opportunity to start hastily gathering her notes and reports. “ Dismissed. Goodnight, everyone.” 

“Inquisitor, a moment of your time, please.” Spoke Cullen, who had remained in his position at the table while everyone else had moved towards the doors. Leliana and Josephine exchanged glances before quickening their steps to the door, leaving the Inquisitor and Commander alone in the War Room. 

“ Yes, Cullen?” Andromeda sighed, shuffling her feet back to the table. “ Am I to receive a lecture about not challenging the dragon in the Graves?” 

The scowl he wore for the last three hours turned up into a smirk, his arms unfolding as his sauntered around the war table to her. She swallowed hard, feeling a little a lion’s prey. She twisted the ends of her hair in her fingers, anything to busy them as Cullen approached her. 

“ Why must you fight me on everything I say at the war table?” He asked gently, reaching out to caress her reddened cheek. She swatted his hand away playfully, giving him a smirk of her own.

“ Because I'm right and you're wrong.”

The Commander chuckled at that and leaned down to press his forehead to hers. “ You are so stubborn…” he mumbled, his hands finding her hips. She resisted pulling him closer to her.

“Don't think all this sweetness will stop me from seeking out the dragon.” Andromeda said, placing her hands on his breast plate to push him away slightly. He replied by pulling her hips flush with his and capturing her lips with his. She responded to the kiss hungrily, her flat palms on his chest traveling up to grip his furry mantle. Cullen pressed his body against hers, backing her up so her thighs met with the edge of the war table. His mouth was intoxicating, her head was already swimming as his hands left her hips to work on the buttons on her tunic. His mouth left hers as he trailed hot, open mouthed kissed across her jaw, taking a moment to suck lightly on the lobe of her ear before descending her throat. His gloved hands pushed open her unbuttoned tunic and going straight to cupping her breasts, thumbs brushing over her pebbled peaks while his mouth was hard at work nibbling and laving her collarbone.

“ Sex won’t stop me either.” Andromeda moaned, her fingers tangling in his hair and her back arching to his touch. Cullen chuckled against her skin, his fingers pulling down on her breast band to fully expose herself to him. The feel of his rough, leather gloves against the sensitive skin of her nipples was nearly orgasmic. She was certain her smallclothes were completely soaked through. Her hands dropped from his hair, one working on the laces on his trousers while the other firmly grasped the hardness that strained against them. Cullen exhaled sharply at her touch, his hands dropping from her breasts to hastily work on the laces on her trousers. 

“ Are you really going to take me here? Of all places?” Trevelyan breathed, attempting to keep a level head as her Commander ravished her against the war table. 

“ I am.” Cullen replied, low and seductive as he slid her trousers and smalls down off her hips to reveal the tuft of auburn hair at the meeting of her thighs. He yanked off his gloves and tossed them aside, planting one hand on her full bottom and the other snaking between her legs to part her soaked folds. Andromeda’s hands flew to her mouth to stifle a moan as Cullen’s fingers found her swollen pearl, making small circles that made her knees weak. 

“ Turn around.” Cullen commanded, his hand leaving her core as he grabbed her hips to spin her around. Trevelyan planted her hands on the war table, arching her back so her Commander would have a full view of her voluptuous backside and glistening core, so ready for him to take her from behind. She swept her auburn locks off her neck and back to one side, turning her head to smirk at Cullen, who honestly looked dumbstruck at her presentation. She was beginning to love that half lidded, slack jawed look on his face.

“ Well, Commander? Are you going to keep your Inquisitor waiting? We only have so much time until some poor soul wanders into the room.” She purred, wiggling her hips in his direction. Cullen jolted back from his trance, fingers quickly moving to the half undone laces Andromeda had abandoned. 

“ A-ah, yes, I apologize…” Cullen stammered, pushing his trousers and smalls down off his hips, freeing his hardened shaft. He grasped her soft hips and pulled her towards him, sliding himself through her slick folds. Andromeda’s walls ached, desperate to be filled by Cullen. One of his hands left her hip to grasp his shaft, guiding the head towards her throbbing opening. She couldn’t help but moan in pleasure as he entered her, filling her to the brim with himself. He uttered a sound of pleasure too, a low growl as he began pumping himself in and out of her.

“Cullen!” Trevelyan gasped, gripping the table so hard that her knuckles had gone white. She needed him desperately to just fuck her, to take everything she had, to be nothing but his. His hand found that swollen bundle of nerves between her legs and she let out a strangled cry, hair falling into her face as he quickened his pace. He seems to know exactly what she needed, because soon he had thrown up one of her legs onto the table, rubbing small circles around her clit as he pounded into her. His free hand found her mouth in attempt to muffle the sounds of pure bliss escaping her lips. 

Andromeda came suddenly and hard, her walls squeezing down into Cullen’s shaft that still moved within her. She rode out the intense pleasure, squirming in his arms as he worked toward his own climax. His thrusts became irregular and he spilled himself deep inside her, moaning in pleasure something that sounded like her name. He leaned forward and buried his face in her neck, leaving small kisses behind her ear. Maker, in that moment she swore she was in love with Cullen. 

“ An…” Cullen whispered softly to her, smoothing her damp hair away from her face. “ As much as I would love to stay this way with you, we should probably go.” 

Trevelyan replied with a groan, pushing herself up off the table with weak arms. “ I suppose you’re right.” She replied, letting his softened shaft slip out of her as she fully removed herself from the war table. The emptiness was disappointing. Both Inquisitor and Commander dressed themselves in silence, and Andromeda reached up to smooth down the locks on Cullen’s head that had fallen out of place during their romp. He leaned into her touch, catching her hand in his as she caressed his cheek. Cullen closed his eyes, turning his head to place a soft kiss on her palm. He looked so beautiful, illuminated in the firelight, so soft as he kissed her hand. Andromeda was in love with him. Absolutely head over heels. 

“ We should go.” Andromeda said, almost a whisper, not really wanted to move from the positions they were in. “ Josephine is probably getting suspicious about what’s taking us so long.” 

“Quite right.” Cullen replied, dropping the hand that he had held to his mouth. Both gathered their notes and reports, and tried to walk out of the war room like they hadn’t just fucked each other on the war table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! this chapter was such a grind for me. Let me know what you think in the comments!!


	5. Epilogue

Trevelyan let out a sigh of relief as she collapsed into her bedroll, breathing in the scent of her feather pillow as she stretched out her aching limbs. It has been two weeks since her party left Skyhold, and a week of trekking the Emerald Graves in search for Freemen and Red Templars. One of the latter hit her with a particularly strong spell purge earlier in the day, leaving Andromeda feeling weak and nauseated. Andromeda made him pay for it, but the satisfaction of killing him didn’t take away the fact her body was screaming for rest. Her auburn locks were braided back in an orleisian style braid, which had started to come undone much by Trevelyan’s dismay as she brushed stray hairs away from her face. Her hands smelled like earth and fire and death. She didn’t consider herself high maintenance, but times like this made her miss the comforts she has in Skyhold. Hot baths and hot coffee, clean clothes, soft bed, waking up in the strong, warm arms of her Commander… 

The Inquisitor let another exhausted sigh as she rolled onto her back. It had been a little over a month since their first night together. What began as a drunken romp grew into a fruitful, albeit nervous on his end, romance much to Andromeda’s pleasure. She adored how he could move through stoic Commander, to nervous Chantry boy, to confident lover. She loved the little parts of him that he saved just for her. 

Cassandra was pleased to learn of their blossoming romance. “Both of you deserve a little happiness in these trying times.” She had said to her when Andromeda told her, giving the Inquisitor a small smile over the book her nose was buried in. “ He is a good man, and you are an extraordinary woman. I couldn’t have picked a better match for either of you.” Dorian was insufferable about it, as per usual, but he was also happy for both of them. He seemed to track their romance religiously, pestering her for very development when she visited his alcove. According to Cullen, Dorian was just as insufferable during their weekly chess match as he was when she visited him. Trevelyan was glad to know she wasn’t the only one doomed to suffer at the hands of the mage. 

As of now, Cassandra and Dorian have been the only ones of her inner circle that she had explicitly told of her involvement with Cullen. Not that she didn’t trust them, she trusted all of them with her life, she just wanted a little privacy where she could get it. However, with the way they had left the Herald’s Rest arm and arm a month ago, and the way the Commander slinks from her quarters in the early morning , she was sure all of Skyhold must know by now. 

The white noise of fire crackling, soldiers speaking, and mounts braying surrounded Andromeda’s tent, gently lulling her in a daze that was almost similar to a sleep. Bull’s loud bark of a laugh brought her back, and she assumed he was laughing at something Sera did or said. She could hear the lilt of the elf’s Denerim accent but not much of what she said. Another booming laugh from Bull, this time accompanied by Cassandra’s signature disgusted noise. Her heart warmed, and she briefly thought that being away from Skyhold, covered in sweat and blood and muck, wasn’t so bad. 

Andromeda reluctantly opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them in the first place. While it was dark outside, it was still too early to sleep, and she had work to do. A stack of letters and reports sat expectantly on the makeshift desk, blank parchment and ink waiting to be filled with replies beside it. She dragged her tired body off the cot, her knees and ankles cracking as she stood. She twisted sharply at the waist, drawing a satisfying crack from her spine before shuffling over to the desk, plopping down onto the stool and pulling the stack of reports towards her. “ To work.” She mumbled to herself, dipping her quill in the inkwell before opening the first report. 

Hours had past. The white noise that had surrounded her tent had dulled to just the faint crackle of fire and every so often, the boots of the night patrol. The tips of Andromeda’s fingers were stained with ink and her eyes strained in the candle light. In the back of her mind, she worried she would have to wear those same tiny seeing glasses as Varric after all of this reading and writing by candle, despite only seeing 26 years of her life. She finally reached the last unopened letter, and her heart jumped as she recognized the neat script her title was written in. After two weeks of being away, Trevelyan finally received a letter from Cullen. She broke the seal as carefully as possible, and suddenly her eyes no longer ached as she glued them to the parchment. 

My darling An,  
Let me begin this letter with an apology for my delay in correspondence. New recruits come to Skyhold everyday, and I only wish to provide you with the best army in Thedas. I hope the Graves are treating you well, I worry every moment of the day for your safety. I find myself longing for your touch and to see your smile more often than ever. I look forward to your return, although I fear it won’t be for at least another fortnight. Dorian reports I am positively surly while you are away, and I fear he is correct. He even went as far as to cancel our weekly chess match until your return. I’ve turned to sparring to release my frustrations. Blackwall makes an excellent partner, we seem to attract quite a crowd during our bouts.  
Unfortunately, my duties call to me now. I will write again as soon as I can. Travel safe, my love. Please come home to me. 

Faithfully Yours,  
Cullen

Trevelyan’s heart fluttered in her chest, rereading Cullen’s words before hugging the letter to her chest and letting out a surprisingly girlish giggle. He made her feel so young, so carefree, a stark contrast to how old and wary she always felt. She quickly penned a reply, outlining what they’ve found and accomplished in the Emerald Graves, how that Red Templar dropped her on her ass earlier in the day, but quickly added that she was being completely safe and he need not worry. She told him how much she missed him, waking in his arms and all his sweet kisses. She expressed her interest in seeing him and Blackwall spar, suggesting they should do some sparring of their own in her quarters afterward. She ended her letter with a promise that she will return to him unharmed, signing off with ‘ All my love, An’ before sealing it in wax, gathering the rest of her letters and reports to send back to Skyhold. She popped her head out of her tent and flagged down a member of the night watch, instructing the soldier to make sure her reports were delivered immediately to Skyhold. The soldier gave a sharp “Yes, Your Worship.” and was on his way. 

Andromeda practically flung herself into her bedroll, the physical and mental exhaustion rolling over her like the crashing waves in the Storm Coast. She kicked off her boots and wiggled out of her trousers, turning to make quick work of the tunic. She was comfortably naked and drew enough energy from the Fade to blowout the candles that lit the room with a frosty breeze. In the darkness, Trevelyan’s thoughts turned to Cullen. She ran her hands down her body, grazing over taunt nipples, down her stomach, finding their way to her soft inner thighs. She imagined herself arriving back at Skyhold, sauntering into his office, and draping herself across his desk. He would look up from his reports, his eyes surprised yet also dark with hunger for her. Her hand found the mound of soft hair at the apex of her thighs, and she wasn’t surprised to find herself already slick with want. 

Trevelyan thought of her Commander ravishing her with open mouthed kisses, trailing his mouth down her throat and tearing open her tunic so he could mouth the sensitive skin of her neck and breasts. Her fingers worked her aching core as she imagined Cullen pushing her back on his desk and yanking down her trousers, his mouth instantly finding her slick folds. She would grip his hair like her life depended on it, moaning his name like a prayer while his tongue explored her core. He would work a finger into her, and then another, curling them in unison to hit just that spot that made her shake with pleasure. He would hum his pleasure into her, sucking her pearl and pumping his fingers into until-

Andromeda clasped her free hand over her mouth to stifle the sound of her orgasm. She rode out her pleasure, moaning her lover’s name into her hand as she rubbed out the remaining pleasure between her legs. Her hands fell from their positions, a sigh of contentment falling from her lips as she wiggled herself under the blankets and finding a comfortable spot on her stomach. Sleep came easy to the Inquisitor, and she dreamt that she rode on a winged Battle Nug back to Skyhold into Cullen’s waiting arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it, friends!! Also, I didn't beta this, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'll probably come back and edit this whole fic... eventually... Stay tuned for more adventures of Andromeda Trevelyan!


End file.
